This invention relates to providing convenience reminders, improving compliance to performing routine tasks, and providing automated communications between a person and his or her caregiver(s).
Monitoring devices and systems exist that can provide in home monitoring of critical health parameters such as blood sugar, pressure, heart rate and weight. These systems report the critical parameters to a remote health care professional and greatly aid in healthcare management of people with chronic illnesses. Other devices also exist that provide convenience reminders to help elderly people remember to perform daily tasks such as taking their self-tests and/or medications. These systems, however, do not provide an automated messaging service to the informal caregivers of the elderly person. Furthermore, a low cost Home Unit and communications tool is needed to empower the elderly person to perform his tasks and automatically send messages related to his activity to the common communication tools of informal caregivers. Such a system can further assist the individual by enabling other valuable services that are made possible by the presence of a Home Unit and a communications management service system.